Midnight
by animesnape21
Summary: 10 years after Harry Potter killed moldy voldy but boy was the boy-who-lived wrong. 10 years after the supposed death of voldy, harry returns to hogwarts and is thrust into what we kno as the 3rd war. can his lov 4 snape help him win it?
1. Chapter 1

__

Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan

Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days  
I was beautiful then  
I remember the time I knew what happiness was  
Let the memory live again

Every streetlamp  
Seems to beat a fatalistic warning  
Someone mutters  
And the streetlamp gutters  
And soon it will be morning

Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin

Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning

Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is

Look  
A new day has begun

The music danced softly as Snape cried in front of the fire. Rumors had finally reached him that Harry James Potter, the savior of the magical community, was dead after 10 years of battling a war that should have been done when Voldemort was killed. But Snape wasn't crying for Harry. No he was crying for the man he had fallen head over heels for, which with Snape just isn't possible, when the boy was a 4th year at Hogwarts. And yes that man was Harry Potter.

"_you promised you wouldn't leave me Harry and now your dead" _Snape thought as he let the tears fall to the ground. Suddenly his door burst open and there stood Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Severus he isn't dead. He's franticly shouting for you in the Great Hall, god he thought you would do something rash and come looking for you if the rumors reached your ears. Harry needs you for god's sake so get your sorry ass of the floor……………" But the end of McGonagall's rant never reached Snape. He was already halfway down the passage that lead from his private rooms to the hallway his Slytherin's used.

Harry paced the Great Hall, praying that Snape hadn't already left to go find him or his body. His godfathers, Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black, watched him from their chairs.

"God Harry calm down. Your acting as if your in love with Snivolus" Sirius said for the tenth time. Harry stooped dead in his tracts and turned to Sirius.

"First of all why don't you get it through that thick skull of yours that I do bloody love him and I will not relax until I know if he has gone and done anything rash!" Harry all but shouted and resumed his pacing. For the second time in a minuet, Harry stopped dead in his tracts after catching sight of the doors that opened up to the Great Hall.

There stood before him a defiantly worried Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts school.

"Harry" Snape called out weakly as the boy, no young man, rushed over to him and actually kissed him in front of all the teachers at Hogwarts and his godfathers. Wolf whistles and cheering erupted behind them as both Snape and Harry sank deeper and deeper into the kiss.

Harry broke the kiss, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"God I was so worried about you. I thought that if you heard I was dead, you might do something rash and come looking for me even though you are one of the most wanted people in all of the death-eaters, me being the first." Harry whispered as he hugged Snape.

"I thought you were dead. 10 years with no word except from the newspaper printing that you were sighted at some place that the remaining death-eaters attacked. I really thought you were dead. God don't you dare leave me again love. Please" Snape whispered back as he clung to Harry. Behind them someone cleared their throat and Harry came back down to earth. Sirius and Remus were standing a foot away, waiting for the two people to finish their "emotional" moment.

"Harry you need to tell them now and then we need to get everyone else here" Remus had said quietly and Snape turned to Harry.

"Whats going on Harry? Whats wrong?" Before Harry could answer, a pain shot acroos Snape's left arm and Snape winced. All the teachers tensed when Snape winced but the tensed even more when Harry clutched his scar, his face screwed up with pain.

"Sev I need your left arm and quickly" Harry managed to get out through the blinding pain that was giving him a migraine. Snape obligated and Harry jerked up the sleeves of Snape's teaching attire. Harry stared at a particular spot on Snape's arm before yelling,

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Every stared at Harry, never in their lives hearing him curse like that.

"Harry…… he just can't be back" Snape stammered as he looked at the thing he hated the most. The Dark Mark was once again visible on his left arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Gasps rang out through the hall, clearly catching on to what Snape and Harry were talking about. Harry wordlessly nodded and Snape turned to Sirius and Remus, hoping for answers.

"We have expected for years that some death eaters would try and resurrect Voldemort, even though all the horncruxes were destroyed by me," Harry whispered, his face deathly pale from pain.

"I thought all the death eaters were captured?" Snape asked.

"Well we believe that the ministry has been infiltrated again so, there still death-eaters out there" Remus explained. Snape turned back to Harry and saw pain in his eyes.

"Come on Harry you can fill me in after I get you a pain relieving potion," Snape muttered. Harry mouthed something to Sirius and Remus, who nodded, before stumbling after Snape. Snape felt Harry fall into him slightly and caught him in a warm and gentle grasp.

"Thanks" Harry whispered as he leaned into Snape. Snape stopped long enough to kiss Harry's scar lightly and run a hand over Harry's cheek.

"Its been ten years since I last saw you and now you've managed to destroy every single wall I put up in mind to block out these kinds of things. In one hour you've managed to get them down. Just know I love you okay Harry." Harry nodded and they continued to walk down the passage ways that lead to Snape's office. Harry couldn't help but smile through the pain, as all of his "happy memories happened in these hallways.

"Happy memories?" Harry shook his head out and smiled at the still teary potions master.

"Only the best" Harry whispered before he shoved Snape up against one of the cool dungeon walls.

"Its been 10 years" Harry whispered before kissing Snape with everything he was worth and more than what he gave his first kiss to Snape in the great hall


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight

Midnight

Chapter 3

"Harry tell me now. What has been going on for the last 10 years?" Severus and Harry were in Severus' private rooms and Severus had Harry cradled deep within the folds of his arms. The fire crackled merrily but it did not reflect in Harry's face.

"Sev I have seen the most unimaginable things, fought battles too numerous and bloody to count. I have…..done things I deeply regret but know that they were totally necessary to do. I don't know how to describe the horrors I saw, have faced. The Order, The DAF, formerly known as the DA, and I were supposed to disappear, only letting ourselves be known when necessary."

"We did read that one time that you were in charge of this grand army that was fighting for peace for the light" Severus whispered into Harry's hair. Harry nodded and replied,

"I was left in charge of it when Dumbledore died trying to help me. You know that I disappeared for a year to find the horncruxes and then we fought that battle here. Then we got our relationship started afterwards and then I had to leave. I regret the decision to leave more than you or anyone else realizes." Severus rubbed soothing circles with his thumb on Harry's cheek, glad that he was safe in his arms.

"How did…….he come back?" Harry shifted and stared at the obsidian black eyes and sighed.

"At this point I don't know." Harry pauses for a second, then he scrambles out of Severus' arms.

"Severus where is your floo powder?" Severus pointed to the pot confusedly and Harry took some out before throwing it into the fire.

"Grimwald Place" Harry muttered. Severus kneeled by Harry. Harry put an arm around his waist as a kitchen came into view. A red-head and a brunette sat at the table talking quietly and Harry shouted,

"RON! Hermione" The two former students of Severus' turned in shock and then hurried to the fire place.

"Harry! Is everything alright?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and then said in a sort of commanding voice,

"As soon as everyone gets back from patrol duty tomorrow morning I want you all here. We have a situation that we thought I ended 10 years ago." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before saying,

"He just can't be"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger I assure you Potter is not lying" Severus finally spoke up and the other two members of the Golden Trio gasped in surprise when they finally noticed him.

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ron you know that Professor Snape would also know if Moldy Voldy came back. Thanks to his….past" Hermione and Ron nodded. Harry sighed and relaxed a little.

"So you will get everyone here tomorrow?"

"Of course Harry" Hermione replied with a nod. Harry thought for a second and then said,

"Bring everything we got" Then he saluted his two best friends before breaking the floo connection.

"Well they certainly are the same as they were when you three were younger" Severus muttered as Harry sank onto the floor the rest of the way. Harry nodded and placed his head in his hands.

"Harry we can get through this" Severus reassured as he wrapped his arms around the soldier. Harry nodded against him and then whispered,

"I pray to Merlin that we do."

Up in the Room of Requirement…………………………………………………………………..

Sirius placed his lips gently against Remus', nearly in tears after what happened. Remus pulled the anamagus close and then after breaking the kiss he whispered,

"Siri whats wrong? Tell me"

"Now that the mother fucking murder is back, im terrified of losing you. I………………… I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you" Sirius was crying at that point and Remus knew it took a lot to make Sirius cry.

"Padfoot listen. You won't lose me that easily. You know that." Sirius nodded as Remus held him. Both of them never really could get a family started and when the chance to was so near…..BAM! Something else had to happen.

Back in Severus' Rooms……………………………………………………………………………….

Severus could feel Harry falling asleep against him when the scar twinged again. He ignored it, knowing that he couldn't go back to his 'Master' again. He sighed, wishing that everything would disappear and Harry and him could start their relationship properly.

"Don't worry Sev" Severus heard Harry murmur. Severus looked down and saw green eyes shinning back at him.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I will protect you no matter what"


End file.
